


Fairytales and Fantasies

by GuardianOfTheCards



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheCards/pseuds/GuardianOfTheCards
Summary: A collection of fairytale-inspired stories inspired by our favourite Haikyuu!! couples, each with an M-rated ending.(Edited and re-posted)





	Fairytales and Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series of "short" fics -- and so far I'm at 20-pages for each chapter, hahaha. Whoops.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, criticisms, etc.

**Chapter 1: Beauty & The Beast -- BokuAka**

* * *

 

It all started a few months ago…

Akaashi had been travelling through the woods, trying to return home to his small village from a far-too-long and exhausting year. His teaching position in a nearby town had ended for now, the students all having given him small gifts of thanks before running off to their summer break with glee.

While travelling on horseback through the forests, he’d gotten lost.

His normal path over the low bridge had been blocked, flooded from the plentiful rain that had been pouring down throughout the last few weeks. Akaashi figured a detour around the flooded area would be simple.

To his misfortune, there was no way around the flooded river. He rode for what seemed like forever, unable to find another way to cross. Torn between continuing endlessly forward, or going back to the bridge to regroup, he’d chosen to go back.. and then promptly couldn’t find the bridge again...

With the sun quickly setting, Akaashi felt worry begin to fill his chest. His horse seemed to sense it too, as it became agitated and started to pull back against Akaashi tugging on the reins.

The more he wandered back, the thicker the trees grew, and the river seemed to be moving away from the shoreline he was following rather than closer. Then, suddenly, storm clouds blew in from the west, bringing with them another heavy downfall of rain.

Drenched and lost in the dark, Akaashi tried to find shelter for himself, the horse, and his supplies. Running as best he could in the pouring rain, eyes filled with water and dizzy from the downpour, he almost ran headfirst into the grey stone wall that loomed before him. The grey sky around him from the rain and mist camouflaged the grey stones, and with disbelief Akaashi saw a large black door further off to his left where two corners of the stone wall ended.

 _It’s a garden wall,_ Akaashi realized, _a stone wall to indicate the edge of someone’s property. So there’s got to be a courtyard or a backyard just beyond here -- beyond that is someone’s house._

A house. A home. Shelter from the rain and someone who could help him find his way back to his village --

“Thank goodness,” Akaashi breathed out in relief, running towards it and dragging his horse with him.

He banged harshly on the large door, his hand slipping as he did so. The wind howled behind him as the direction of the rain shifted, now pelting hard against his back.

“Hello! Is anyone there? I’m lost. I’m sorry to disturb you, but if you could please help me --”

The door swung open suddenly and Akaashi was met with golden eyes.

The man before him was wrapped in a large, unbuttoned trenchcoat, one hand on his abdomen, and his white-and-black streaked hair was plastered to his face by the rain.

Golden eyes met green eyes, and Akaashi felt mesmerized. Just as he regained his wits, and the wind started to pelt him with rain again, Akaashi was overwhelmed --

“Thank goodness!” The stranger said, echoing Akaashi’s words from earlier. The rain landed in Akaashi’s eyes again, but not before he made out a wide smile on the stranger’s face.

“Take the eggs inside! My house is just behind me -- Go go, hurry!”

“Eggs? Wha --”

“The owlets! The eggs need to be protected from the storm! What if they fell out of the nest!? They can't fall out of the nest! They can’t ever fall!” the stranger’s voice was loud, horrified at the mention of such a thing.

Akaashi saw the stranger’s hand at his abdomen move, and then Akaashi spotted them -- Four large, brown eggs cradled against his stomach and shielded from the storm by the open trenchcoat.

The eggs were suddenly shoved into Akaashi’s abdomen, and he hurriedly wrapped his arms around them and leaned over to shield them from the rain.

“Hurry! -- Go get them safe inside! Please, go and I’ll get Hedwig, Komi, Konoha and the others!”

“Uh-uhh, yes. Thank you!” Akaashi stuttered out, glancing back at his horse and clicking his tongue in an indication for it to follow him. He ran slowly, hunched over these eggs the white-haired man seemed so concerned with and moved his horse into a small but empty stable off of the house. He untied his bags and supplies, freeing the horse from its heavy burden, but left the pile in the wet dirt. He would get them later and dry them, he promised himself, but right now he was drenched and he needed to get inside.

Akaashi ran again, barely having time to look over the house he was headed for. He saw from a glance that it was large, made of stone, and stood incredibly tall against the grey sky, but then he was pushing the front door open and sighing in relief as he escaped the rain.

He stood there for a moment, looking around this strange house, before awkwardly cuddling the eggs to his stomach to ensure they were safe. He looked at himself, drenched in mud and rain, and hesitated for a minute before finally kicking off his muddy shoes and trying to gently move them into a respectable stance on the ornate rug in the entryway.

He clutched the owlet eggs in his arm, suddenly realizing he didn't know what to do with them. Could they be set down on a flat surface? Did they need warmth to stay alive?

Following the safest path of action, Akaashi continued to hold them against himself as he gingerly made his way deeper into the house. Everything was richly decorated, elegant and expensive, and the ceilings were expansively tall.

_It’s almost like a castle in here..._

He found a warm hearthstone in a vast lounge only a short distance from the front door, and stood there as he waited to thank the stranger for his hospitality. He dared not sit on a chair in his drenched state and ruin any of the man’s furniture.

There was the clash of a front door being thrown open, the wet slap of a coat hitting the floor, and then hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Akaashi turned to the doorway so that he could thank the kind albeit quirky stranger.

“Thank you for your hospitality. I’m Akaashi Keiji and I truly appreciate your kindness. I apologize for the intrusion but if you would let me stay the night, I only need… to… ”

He trailed off, eyes widening as he saw the man clearly for the first time.

His savior looked just like an owl -- His savior was an owl and a man combined into one 

There he was with those same mesmerizing golden eyes, a mess of hair forming two soft horns, tiny feathers spreading from his cheekbones to meld into the colour of his hair, long and thick feathers peeking out from beneath a soaked black shirt and sharp yellowed nails where hands should be.

The stranger nodded too fast at him, talking hurriedly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Bokuto Koutarou -- but are the owlets okay!?” he cried, golden eyes flickering between Akaashi and the large eggs in his arms. Akaashi couldn't help but stare at him.

“U-Uhh, yes. I believe so,” he replied automatically.

The stranger cried out again in relief, moving to Akaashi and scooping the eggs out of his arms. He held them gingerly, tenderly, like they were a treasure and began to gently roll them over to inspect them.

Akaashi continued to stare, stunned and alarmed and confused, at the owl-like man before him. He was handsome, albeit frightening -- The talons for nails and the sharp gaze of those golden eyes was unlike anything Akaashi had ever imagined. Still, there was tanned skin where his face was human, broad shoulders and planes of muscles beneath the feathers lining his body.

There was something so incredibly gentle about him, seeing him this way, worriedly talking to the eggs and fretting over them.

Akaashi felt warmth fill his chest, and he smiled to himself despite not knowing anything about this strange man before him. He could deduce a handful of important things already, having only met him --

Firstly, he was very endearing and simple-minded. _It’s cute,_ Akaashi admitted to himself.

Secondly, and most importantly, this man would never harm him or any living thing. The way he’d acted tonight had shown that beyond a doubt.

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak --

Then unexpectedly a whole parliament of owls flew into the room, hooting and landing absolutely everywhere in the room,covering the furniture and hopping across the floor. Akaashi would’ve laughed if he could find his voice through all the shock.

“Ooohhh! Hey hey hey! So glad everyone made it inside okay! -- Hedwig, I have your babies all safe and sound here! See? And I even -- Oww! Konoha and Komi, stop pecking me! Oww oww oww! Stop it! Hey, Akaaaaashi, help me! OWW!”

 

* * *

 

 They were properly introduced after that. Akaashi learned that Bokuto had been cursed by a witch named Yukie Shirofuku after he’d insulted her appearance and bragged too much about how awesome he was in comparison to everyone else at his 18th birthday party.

The witch had transformed his appearance into that of an owl-demon, telling him he would never be human again until he learned how to love and respect someone other than himself.

Ever since then, Bouto had been the only person here, all alone -- but he had befriended the owls who lived in the forests surrounding his home and had opened up the large, quiet house to them as a shared living space when the needed it, he said.

Akaashi had planned to leave for his village the very next day after the storm ended on that fateful night, but something made him stay.

Bokuto looked so heartbroken and so sad at the mention of Akaashi leaving, and the expression tugged at something deep inside Akaashi each time he saw it. It had to be lonely here for Bokuto, day after day, without any other humans to talk to or share meals with…

So Akaashi promised to stay one more night 

.Bokuto hooted at that announcement, smiling wide and his golden eyes sparkling. He dried Akaashi’s wet clothes and wet belongings and found a nice spot for his horse in the stable. So Akaashi slept in a dreamy bed, awoke to Bokuto hooting outside his bedroom door and really-not-whispering to ask if he was awake yet. They spent the day together, laughing and teasing each other.

So then, Akaashi promised to stay again for one more night.

Then one more.

Then one more.

Then one more…

Akaashi’s stuff had eventually found a permanent spot in the bedroom Bokuto had labelled with his name. He had befriended the forest owls and was no longer surprised to find them sitting on his bureau in the mornings. He had become fond of petting Bokuto’s hair and running his fingers along the feathers on Bokuto’s arms, hearing him coo happily as they sat together and talked. He became used to waking up to the smell of Bokuto cooking breakfast, sometimes burning it when he got distracted talking to the owls or leaving the kitchen entirely to go see Hedwig’s nest and her eggs.

Bokuto and Akaashi had become very fast and very close friends in their short time together. Yet Akaashi, if he was honest with himself, had to admit that maybe friends wasn't what he wanted to be with Bokuto.

Bokuto was kind, funny, protective, loyal, always aiming to please and always helping Akaashi in any way he could. His smile, his eyes, his laugh…

Akaashi knew he was falling in love.

 

* * *

 

 After months of living together, Bokuto had told Akaashi he had a surprise for him. He’d shouted it at Akaashi, his cheeks tinged pink which immediately told Akaashi that Bokuto was very excited about this so-called gift.

It intrigued him and he’d said his thanks, stating that it was very sweet. Bokuto’s cheeks darkened in colour, the colour disappearing under the feathers on his cheekbones.

That afternoon Bokuto had insisted on blindfolding him and Akaashi let himself be blinded and lead around the castle he now called home. He felt Bokuto lead him around a number of different corners, up a set of stairs, and down a hallway that echoed with their footsteps. He heard a door open and Bokuto taking his hand to lead him inside. He held tight onto Bokuto’s hand, tracing his thumb over the other man’s hand and hard talons. Akaashi felt his heartbeat pick up when Bokuto squeezed his hand in return and lay his feathered forearm against Akaashi’s own.

“Are you ready?” Bokuto said, voice thrumming as he spoke.

“Ready,” Akaashi confirmed, curious with what it could be that had Bokuto so worked-up.

The blindfold came off, Akaashi’s green eyes opened, and he gasped.

It was a library, covered in ceiling-to-floor shelves all filled with ohh-so-many books. There was a sliding ladder against the far wall, and a collection of sofas and plush chairs sprawled out beneath a large window overlooking the courtyard where they always went to visit the owls.

Bokuto was fidgeting beside him, hands moving through his hair, to his sides, and then trying to cross them in front of his chest.

“Y-you’re always saying you wish you had more books to read, and I know you like reading when I'm off visiting the owls for too long, so I thought I’d give you the key -- and the room, too -- to my library. It's been in my family for generations. D-do you like it?”

Akaashi turned to him with his green eyes shining. He’d never known that Bokuto’s home included a library and he was already in absolute adoration of it all.

“I love it, Bokuto-san. Thank you”

Bokuto felt his breath catch in his throat at the look Akaashi gave him, and the excitement lighting up his eyes. God, Akaashi was stunning. If only he knew what he did to Bokuto when he looked at him like that...

Akaashi moved over to the nearest bookshelf and pulled a book from the middle shelf, then glanced further to his left, eyes scanning the shelves before grabbing two others from nearby. He wandered backwards, his eyes already narrowing in on some other novels that looked attractive.  He picked up a handful of them, flipping them over to read their descriptions.

Bokuto watched him as he went, feeling his heart fill with warmth and dance at the sight.

After a long while eyeing the books, Akaashi finally settled on his original three. He moved to settle into a large royal-bluel couch near the window, then looked up at Bokuto, who was still staring at him with bright golden-eyes and fidgeting restlessly.

“Would you like to sit with me, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded and leapt at him.

“W-will you read to me!? I don't like reading, I usually think it's boring… But I think I'd pay more attention if it was your voice reading to me...”

Akaashi smiled softly and nodded. Bokuto smiled like the sun and wiggled himself onto the same end of the couch as Akaashi.

Akaashi hesitated for a moment before he pulled himself towards Bokuto’s side, curling up against his hip. He felt Bokuto tense and then quickly throw an arm around him, awkwardly maneuvering his arm until it came to a comfortable rest across Akaashi’s shoulders. He gently nosed his face against Akaashi’s neck, looking at the book past his collarbone for barely a moment before looking back at Akaashi to see if this was okay.

Akaashi nodded with certainty, enjoying the sensation of being so close with the other, and then he opened his book and began to read aloud.

He didn't know when, or how, but at some point Akaashi became engrossed in the story and stopped reading aloud. It was only when he flipped the page and saw “The End’ in a rich scrawl did he realize he’d finished the whole book and that he hadn’t said a word to Bokuto in a long while.

He paused, suddenly realizing the warmth against his neck and side was still pleasantly there. He gently turned his head, expecting Bokuto to be asleep.

He came nose-to-nose with the taller male, whose golden eyes were staring at him from beneath half-lidded lashes.

Akaashi felt his pulse jump and heat flood his body. The golden eyes focused on him were steady and unwavering, like a true bird of prey.

“You're amazing,” Bokuto breathed his warm breath ghosting across Akaashi. Akaashi licked his lips, feeling his pulse quicken when those golden eyes dropped to his lips as he did so.

Bokuto licked his own lips then, staring at Akaashi’s mouth like he wanted to taste it.

Akaashi made a noise in the back of his throat, wanting, and suddenly Bokuto snapped to attention and seemed to realize what he had been doing.

Bokuto jumped off the couch and hurriedly removed his arm from around Akaashi, backpedaling quickly.

“Ohh wow! Sorry I kinda zoned out there I just uhh, th-that was a great story Akaashi! You read the whole thing! And that part with the… the uhh… The part with that part, that was great! Hoot hoot ~”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi began, hoping that he was correctly interpreting the signals Bokuto was sending him.

Bokuto turned away from the dark-haired male, hiding his face and his blush as he tried to calm himself.

He wandered to the large window, giving Akaashi a wide space as he rounded the couch the other was sitting on. Bokuto looked to the sun setting, the trees moving in the wind and tried to calm the heat inside him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, running out of the library. Before Akaashi could reply Bokuto was gone.

Akaashi dashed after him, but by the time he was out of the library and around the corner, Bokuto was gone. He searched everywhere for him, in the house and in the forests, yet couldn't find him anywhere. It made Akaashi’s heart ache with worry.

For the first time since he'd arrived here, Akaashi went to bed without a “goodnight” from Bokuto. He had nightmares all night long.

 

* * *

 

 Akaashi was startled from his sleep by frantic knocking on his bedroom door, barely registering the orange glow of the sun coming in through his windows before the knocking snapped him to attention again.

“Akaashi, they hatched!” Bokuto’s voice shrieked through the door, “Hedwig’s babies are here! Finally! Ohh we have to go see them! Quick, quick -- come with me to my balcony and see them! You gotta see them! Akaaaaashi ~ ”

Akaashi jumped out of bed and scrambled to throw open his door. Bokuto was smiling at him from the hallway, bouncing on his feet.

Akaashi could sense the other’s excitement and felt warmth fill his chest. It felt like things had fallen back into their rightful place, seeing Bokuto smiling at him like this and back to his usual energetic self. He ignored the ache in his heart that demanded to tell Bokuto that he loved him, that he wanted to know if Bokuto loved him too, and forced the voice inside him deep down as he tried to smile.

He dutifully hushed Bokuto with an “I'm coming, Bokuto-san. Let's go see them”

He felt delight fill him again as Bokuto hooted loudly and then grabbed Akaashi by the arm, looping his forearm around the shorter male and tugging him towards his bedroom.

Bokuto dragged him past the messy gold-and-black room and straight out to his balcony, nestled at the far end of the room amidst the rising sun on the horizon. The wind picked up and Akaashi shivered, briefly wishing he had brought a jacket, but then his eyes caught sight of the source of Bokuto’s joy.

Bokuto was hooting and pointing and jumping all at once, his winged-arms waving wildly at the large tree just beyond reach of the balcony. There was Hedwig, resting like snowdrop on a tawny nest.

Akaashi walked to join Bokuto at the edge of the balcony, his eyes softening at the sight of four small owlets. They were tucked into small grey tufts, tempting Akaashi to pet them, but he knew well-enough not to touch the young birds -- especially with Hedwig, the ever-protective mother, so close.

Bokuto hooted again, talking hurriedly and smiling affectionately at the small babies in the nest.

The four balls of fluff and feathers twisted, large black eyes peeking out at them. Hedwig hooted back calmly at he babies, ruffling her feathers and waddling closer to them.

Bokuto smiled so wide it hurt, and hooted again and again at the young family, eyes lighting up with pure joy when the little owlets squawked back at him.

Akaashi leaned in closer, unable to help himself when looking at the heartwarming sight of Bokuto and these young creatures. He felt his heart overflow with affection for Bokuto and the young owls.

“Hoot hoot,” cooed Akaashi, the words coming to his mind and to his mouth so easily after hearing Bokuto do it for months now.

He threw an embarrassed hand over his lips as soon as he realized what he had done, but Bokuto whirled around at the sound, eyes bright with joy again as he smiled at Akaashi.

“Akaaaaashi,” he began, smile widening as he spoke. “You’re --”

The fluffy owlets squawked back, as if in reply to Akaashi, and Bokuto was forced to transfer his attention back and forth between the tiny things and the blushing Akaashi, unable to decide which was cuter.

The rising sun cast orange, violet and navy waves across the sky, painting the clouds in pastels. Akaashi shielded his eyes from the glare, but couldn't help but admire the beauty. There really was a lot to love about this place -- it was beautiful, secluded, and spacious.

He glanced at Bokuto from the corner of his eye, trying to be subtle, but Bokuto was already staring back at him. Catching Akaashi’s eye, Bokuto smiled softly at him with his gold eyes reflecting all the colours of the morning sky.

Akaashi smiled back, feeling an overwhelming sense of ‘home’.

His heart was overflowing with affection. It was too late to turn-back now -- Akaashi knew he had to tell Bokuto how he felt.

“I-It’s wonderful here,” Akaashi confessed, turning back to the sun so that he wouldn’t get lost Bokuto’s eyes. He swallowed hard, but pushed onwards. “I think staying here with you is the best choice I ever made.”

He heard Bokuto suck in a breath beside him, but he dared not look. There was silence, too quiet between them, and Akaashi’s brain struggled with what to say to end the silence he had just created.

Then suddenly there were strong arms around him and Bokuto was warm against his back. He felt a warm breath on his neck and feathers around him, cocooning him. Akaashi blushed, but made no motion to leave. Bokuto’s arms tightened around him, the feathers of his arms tickling the hair on Akaashi’s skin.

“You’re the best thing I ever had, Akaashi. Thank you for being mine” Bokuto mumbled into his neck, uncharacteristically quiet.

Akaashi’s skin lit with heat and goosebumps, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He touched Bokuto’s arm around his waist, tracing the feathers down to his claws, and laced his fingers over Bokuto’s.

“... You're the best thing to ever happen to me as well, Bokuto-san.” He replied, blushing hard and his voice coming out far too quietly for his liking. He felt Bokuto shift, his mouth moving against Akaashi’s cheek, and Akaashi’s heartbeat picked up in anticipation.

“I'm sorry about yesterday, if I scared you,”Bokuto began quietly. “I just really uhh…”

He felt Bokuto tense behind him, his feathered-arms tightening around Akaashi as if he was going to try to run. Akaashi tried to open his mouth, but his lips wouldn't move.

He had to tell Bokuto he loved him. He had to.

He heard Bokuto suck in another deep breath behind him.

“I really really like you Akaashi! More than anything -- more than I ever thought I ever could for anyone -- and I just wanted you to know that I think I lo--”

Then there was an explosive snap -- An arrow violently stabbed itself above the owlet nest.

The owlets started screaming. Hedwig threw open her wings and started screaming too.

Bokuto and Akaashi whirled around in terror and both men felt their blood run cold like ice water.

Before he could think, Bokuto jumped atop the balcony ledge and leapt into the nearby tree, his talons steadying him.

Akaashi hurriedly tried to pinpoint where the arrow had come from. His eyes were unfocused, spinning in confusion, but they quickly settled on two male hunters in black jackets located just outside the stone garden wall.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto in the tree, the screaming Hedwig, and then back at the hunters as his brain suddenly realized what was going on.

_White owls are rare in these parts. They see Hedwig -- They want her. They have no idea she’s sitting on a nest with her babies. Oh God, Oh God --_

“Stop!” Akaashi yelled, waving his arms from the tall balcony. “Stop! Please, this owl is  --”

Bokuto roared, loud and with more fury than Akaashi had ever heard from the man. Everything around him fell silent, yet the trees around him seemed to shake with his fury. Akaashi was stunned into silence and watched as the hunters below them went wide-eyed and trembling.

“AHH! Wh-what the hell is that thing!? --”

“A d-demon! It's a demon! -- Kill it! Kill it before it kills us! --”

Akaashi felt his heart stop.

He watched in horror as the hunters both raised their bows at Bokuto, as if moving in slow-motion. Akaashi tried to look away but he found himself paralyzed. Akaashi screamed, he was sure, but everything sounded deaf to his ears.

The arrows flew from the hunting bows and he watched in horror as one went straight into Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto doubled-over, and Akaashi’s vision sped up as stark, violent red began to stain the feathers across Bokuto’s chest. The two men went running, disappearing, and Bokuto shakily tried to steady himself on the trunk of the tree while that horrible red continued to stain his chest.

Akaashi scrambled to the climb the balcony ledge, pulling on Bokuto’s arm in a panic and hurriedly dragging him out of the tree and onto the stone balcony at their feet.

Hedwig and the owlets were still screaming behind them. Akaashi distantly heard other owls in the vast forest start screaming too, and the noise set his panicked heart into overdrive.

Bokuto fell hard on his hands and knees, blood seeping into a puddle on the stones, his hands shaking as he tried to support his weight.

Akaashi hushed his pained gasps for breath, hurriedly trying to move Bokuto’s head into his lap so he could see how bad the damage was. Bokuto was trembling now, and he pulled the arrowfrom his chest before Akaashi could find his voice.

Bokuto cried out in pain, and the blood kept spreading, and Akaashi felt his brain freeze in terror. He ripped Bokuto’s shirt off by the buttons, throwing it aside as he tried to look at the wound beneath all the feathers and blood.

He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do.

Akaashi cradled Bokuto’s head in his lap, shakily running hands through his white-and-black hair and trying desperately to comfort him somehow, anyhow, while he tried to get his brain to formulate a way to save Bokuto.

“Ak-kaashi --”

“Yes! Yes Bokuto-san, I'm right here. I-It's gonna be okay --”

“Akaashi... I-I lov-ve you-u” Bokuto croaked, smiling weakly. “Th-thank you for being mine,”

His voice was trembling. Akaashi felt like a vice had gripped his heart. He swallowed hard and felt tears prick his eyes.

“I love you too,”Akaashi said fiercely, “I really do. Please, you’ve got to be okay, please… Koutarou… I love you….“

Akaashi leaned in to kiss Bokuto, trembling and feeling overwhelmingly helpless. He needed Bokuto to know he was sincere!  Bokuto’s lips were warm and soft beneath him and Akaashi’s heart ached that he hadn't done this before this horrible event. He pulled away after a moment, staring down at the owl-demon in his lap, before he suddenly leaned in again, desperate and unable to stand the quick kiss when his feelings ran so much deeper.

Then Bokuto started glowing gold.

Akaashi pulled back in shock and then could only stare in wonder.

The feathers on Bokuto’s cheekbones and arms faded back, growing smaller until there was nothing left but tanned skin and thin, pale hairs. His talons grew shorter, became skin, and solid fingers and toes took the place of claws. The blood across his chest faded, and dark wounds disappeared until only tanned skin over broad muscles was left.

But those golden eyes, so beautiful, and the soft mess of white-and-black hair stayed the same.

The man before him was absolutely Bokuto, that hair and those eyes could belong to no-one else. Akaashi felt his heartbeat pick up and was unsure if it was from how handsome Bokuto was beneath all the feathers or of it was from the golden gaze now staring at him unwaveringly.

Akaashi stared back, awe-struck, as Bokuto sat up slowly, running a human hand over his face. Bokuto dropped his gaze then, his mouth wide and gasping for words as he looked down at himself.

Then Bokuto smiled -- _his smile is the same too,_ it made Akaashi’s heart flutter -- and then Bokuto started laughing.

“I'm human,” he breathed out, laughing louder. “I’m human! Hoot hoooot! -- And Akaashi, I know I handsome, but your jaw is wide open.”

Akaashi blushed and struggled to reply, but he realized he was defenceless. Bokuto laughed again, running hands over his arms and chest and touching his toes in glee.

He stood up with Akaashi’s cautious hands supporting him, and Bokuto turned on his heels. After so many years alone, he’d finally found someone whom he loved more than anything else. Now, he was fully healed and fully human.

“The spell was broken because I love you, and you love me” Akaashi breathed out in realization. Bokuto looked at him, so full of love and warmth, and smiled serenely at Akaashi.

Then, a sudden thought struck Bokuto.

“So, does this make you my boyfriend? -- Wait, am I your boyfriend too? I swear I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had! Just give me a chance, I swear Akaashi --”

Akaashi smiled “Yes, I’m your boyfriend now and you are mine.”

Bokuto beamed, bouncing on his now human feet.

“S-so I can kiss you again then. right!? Because you’re my boyfriend?”

Akaashi started laughing again, nodding. “I would like that very much... Koutarou ...”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “I love the way you say my name… I love you, K-Keiji….”

Akaashi flushed, feeling very intimate at hearing his first name from those lips, and then suddenly Bokuto had his hands on Akaashi’s cheeks and Akaashi was melting into a kiss.

Bokuto sealed their lips together and Akaashi had never felt something so wonderful in his life. His lips were warm and firm, marking Akaashi’s own as if they belonged there. Akaashi was beginning to believe that they did.

He felt Bokuto pull him closer, skin to skin an intimate embrace as they kissed. The feeling of skin caused Akaashi to pull away, suddenly realizing Bokuto was shirtless from when he’d taken the garment off to inspect his wounds.

Akaashi blushed as he surveyed this human Bokuto for the first time.

Truly, Bokuto in human form couldn’t be human -- He looked too perfect. His body was all tanned skin and defined muscles. Akaashi felt self-conscious of his own pale body until his mind promptly froze at the sight of Bokuto’s abs and hipbones that lead down… down… there was a perfect-V of muscle there…

“Fuck” Akaashi breathed out lightly, then promptly threw a hand over his mouth and his blush darkened.

Bokuto’s stomach muscles jumped at the sound and the sight of Akaashi blushing before him. He felt arousal spark within him and he licked his lips.

“Akaaaashi, I didn't know you could swear. You’re always so polite around me. What other naughty words do you know?” he purred, leaning in close and flexing as much as he could, just to tease his dark-haired lover.

Akaashi was still blushing, but he levelled Bokuto with a stare. His green eyes were bright with arousal and his cheeks were flushed with anticipation.

“You’ll have to earn them, Koutarou,” he vowed, hoping he sounded sexy and not too aggressive. Judging by the way Bokuto’s golden eyes lit up and the smoldering look he got in return, Akaashi knew he’d definitely sounded sexy enough.

Bokuto growled low in his throat and Akaashi felt his desire spark at the sound.

“I’m gonna hear every sound you can make,” Bokuto promised. Then he sealed his lips on Akaashi’s and with a moan they both lost control.

Lips and tongues tasted each other with built-up passion that had been pooling in them for months. Akaashi moaned and licked at Bokuto’s delicious mouth, losing himself in all of the sensations he’d been dreaming about for far too long. Akaashi stumbled backwards from the balcony and into the bedroom behind him. He felt Bokuto moving against him, guiding him as they kissed hungrily.

Bokuto felt himself grow hard as he inhaled Akaashi’s scent, tasted Akaashi’s perfect pink mouth and felt Akaashi's warm body against him. God, Akaashi was just so beautiful… too perfect to be real and he was all Bokuto’s to kiss and touch and taste…  
  
Bokuto took his chance and claimed Akaashi's mouth with his tongue again and again, aiming to never forget it.  
  
For Akaashi, all thoughts of talking were forgotten as he felt heat and his cock growing hard between his legs. Bokuto pulled him impossibly closer and pinned his hips to Akaashi, and the dark-haired man moaned as he felt his hardness grind up against Bokuto’s own.

Encouraged by the sensation, knowing Akaashi was enjoying it, Bokuto's hands traced down his thighs and teasingly rubbed at Akaashi’s cock through his pants.  
  
Akaashi threw his head back and moaned, a sound that lasted only a few moments before Bokuto growled in pleasure and claimed his lips again. Akaashi kissed back eagerly, twining his hands in Bokuto's soft hair.  
  
Satisfied that Akaashi's mouth had been claimed, Bokuto licked up to Akaashi's ear and bit on the pale lobe, making the other throw his head back again and cry out, green eyes rolling back as his hips thrust up towards Bokuto.

Akaashi felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, and suddenly Bokuto pulled away. Fierce gold-eyes and those slick, pink lips entranced Akaashi.

“Would you like to move to the bed? Or is this way too fast?” Bokuto panted out, his eyes roaming all over Akaashi’s pajama clad body. Akaashi moaned at the sight of Bokuto doing so and pulled the taller man closer to him once again. “Because, God, do I ever want you, but I don't want us to rush this. I love you, Keiji, and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you. I know I’ve only been human again for like 5-minutes, but do you wanna keep going? --”

“Fuck yes,” Akaashi breathed, “I want you and I love you so much, Koutarou.”

Akaashi sealed his lips and his hips against the other’s again, moving heatedly against him. He pulled away only to crawl back onto Bokuto’s bed, and Bokuto tossed the blankets back as they went.

Bokuto kissed him hard and removed Akaashi’s troublesome shirt. He lay him on his back against the dark sheets, then grinned down at his new lover.

“I’ve never done this with anyone --”

“Me neither --”

“But I’m gonna have fun with every part of your body and finding out what you like best. Ohhhhh God, Akaashi, you’re so hot. So perfect. I’m gonna give it all to you so good”

Akaashi felt the heat in the body erupt into a full-blown inferno at the promise in Bokuto’s voice.  Akaashi grinned and licked his lips at Bokuto, only to watch in delight as Bokuto’s golden eyes darkened again and he growled at the dark-haired man beneath him.

Bokuto resumed his worship of Akaashi’s body, pinning the pale man to his bedsheet. Bokuto attacked his neck with licks, sucks and bites, and listened in pure rapture as Akaashi’s moans got louder and louder. Their hard cocks rubbed at each other through their pants, both men groaning and thrusting closer to each other at the sensation every moment they could. Seeing that his dark-haired lover was still wearing pants, Bokuto promptly tugged down Akaashi’s pants -- throwing them and Akaashi’s boxers off and straight onto the floor.

Akaashi felt a moment of insecurity overtake him, afraid of his flaws, that Bokuto wouldn't like his body when he was naked and there was nowhere to hide --

But then Bokuto had kicked off his own boxers and Akaashi’s green eyes were instantly drawn the desire between his boyfriend’s legs. Bokuto’s thick cock was something Akaashi instantly knew was going to be his weakness. His cock was long, wonderfully thick and jutting upwards towards a tanned stomach that Akaashi couldn't tear his eyes away from.  
  
Then Bokuto slid between Akaashi’s toned legs and took Akaashi’s cock into his mouth suddenly. Akaashi instantly lost all thoughts he had.  
  
Bokuto’s mouth was hot and wet as he slid up and down Akaashi’s cock. Akaashi threw a hand over his mouth, clinging to his last strand of sanity.  
  
Bokuto hummed happily at the instant taste of hot, salty skin as he sucked on Akaashi’s smooth cock. He felt pale hands fly into his hair as he hummed again, taking Akaashi deeper and sucking harder, enjoying the way Akaashi’s cock filled up his mouth.  
  
Akaashi moaned around his hand, gasping for air and digging his nails into Bokuto’s thick hair. He let out a noise of disapproval when Bokuto pulled off his wet cock before he knew what he was doing.  
  
Akaashi looked between his legs, and green eyes met molten-gold. Akaashi threw his head back and moaned at the sight of Bokuto between his legs after pleasuring him so thoroughly.  
  
“There’s lube in my drawer. Give me two seconds and I’m coming back for more of you” Bokuto swore, biting at Akaashi’s pale thighs.

Bokuto then kissed the inside of each his boyfriend’s thighs, giving a brief lick to each, before scrambling over to dig through the drawer until he pulled out a small, half-empty tube.  
  
He returned quickly to his former position between Akaashi’s toned legs and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
"Will you spread your legs for me?” Bokuto purred, “I want to see myself fingering you."  
  
Akaashi let out a sound that was half a mewl and half a cry of desire that never made it past his lips. He did as instructed, spreading his legs wide and Bokuto gave him a  predatory smile, sliding back down between Akaashi’s legs and licking at his hard cock.  
  
Bokuto's finger was suddenly lubed and tracing his hole while his mouth worked around his cock. Akaashi felt his hips trying to take in the digit, and he forced himself to breathe and relax while Bokuto’s hot mouth distracted him from being stretched open.

Then, before he knew it, his hole was wet and wanting and Bokuto had two fingers sliding up to the knuckle inside of him.  
  
"Ahh-hh!" Akaashi cried, throwing his hands over his mouth again hurriedly. He began squirming to get more of those fingers inside of him as Bokuto’s hand began to move, his tongue still licking long lines up Akaashi’s hard cock. A third soon joined the first and the three fingers spread Akaashi, making slick noises as they were pushed in and out of him.  
  
"Fuck…" Bokuto breathed out, and Akaashi wasn't sure what the other was cursing at, but the sound of dirty words coming out Bokuto's mouth was enough to make Akaashi moan again. Below him, through dazed eyes, Akaashi could barely make out the form of his lover.  
  
Bokuto caught his sexy gaze, and then the look was punctuated with a sharp thrust of fingers as he found Akaashi's prostate. Akaashi's back arched clean off the bed and he screamed in pleasure. All too soon it seemed, tanned fingers were pulled out of him to trace his opening with gentle touches.  
  
Bokuto gave a pleased growl and his fingers were pulled out of his lover with a wet noise. His cock rubbed itself up the line of Akaashi's ass, causing the dark-haired man to thrust his hips towards the hot, hard cock he could feel teasing at his entrance.  
  
Akaashi let out a pained cry and tried to get his eyes to focus on his lover’s flushed face above him. Bokuto’s golden eyes were staring at him passionately, his mouth open and panting and grinning slightly.

“K-Keiji, you ready?”  
  
"K-Koutarou! Don’t be a tease! I want you! -- I want you so bad – Please fuck me, Koutarou!"  
  
Bokuto moaned, long and loud, and then pinned his boyfriend back to the bed, suddenly sealed his lips over the other’s and began to push slowly into the hot body beneath him.

Akaashi moaned at the sensation, feeling a twinge of pain until Bokuto wrapped a tanned hand around his pale cock and started pumping him quickly. Akaashi felt his whole body melt in desire, pleasure coursing through his veins as he let himself be claimed.

Then, in one smooth thrust, Bokuto’s long, hard cock was suddenly buried in his boyfriend’s welcoming body.

Akaashi arched like a bow, screaming in pleasure into Bokuto’s mouth, which Bokuto drowned with his tongue and a satisfied, loud scream of his own. Bokuto forced himself to remain ramrod still, his cock all the way in Akaashi's warmth that was contracting around him so wonderfully. Bokuto’s eyes rolled back and he prayed his hips would stay still. He knew as soon as he started moving he was gonna never be able to stop.

“Oo-hhh! Mov-ve, Koutarou, ohh fuck, please move! You’re s-so good, so f-full, so good --”

Bokuto felt his cock pulse in Akaashi’s hot body at the invitation, and then he was thrusting into the perfect heat.  
  
Bokuto pulled out and thrust in again,  harder and faster each time, building up a rhythm that left both of them speechless and breathless. The pace was soon hard but Akaashi couldn't stop moaning, gasping, grabbing onto his own pale cock and tugging at it harshly, all while noises were being forced out of him –  
  
“K-Koutarou! Ohh-hh fuck! Ahh-ahhh --”  
  
"Keij-ji! You're so hot!" Bokuto cried out, slamming extra hard into his lover for a moment just so he could hear the other man cry out in pleasure and claw into Bokuto’s back. “Fuck, I love you Ke-Keiji! Love you so much! Love you! --”  
  
The sexy noises coming from his dark-haired lover were enough to make Bokuto impossibly harder and hotter as he took his boyfriend, kissing him as he continued to thrust into his welcoming body.  
  
“K-Kou-Kotarou! I lo-ove you – Oh yes! – Love you too-oo! Fuck, don’t stop! So g-good! So good!”  
  
Bokuto growled and leaned down to rest his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder. He bit at the pale neck and then licked at the red mark as he sped up his thrusts and pinned his lover even further onto the bed.  
  
"Mmm, fuck, Keiji!" Bokuto exhaled deeply, "Cum for me! Ahh, do it K-Keiji – Cum for me --"  
  
Akaashi's eyes rolled back into his head as Bokuto bit harshly on his neck, and the sensation combined with Bokuto’s cock filling him so good, too good, while he stroked his own cock was enough to make him let go of everything.  
  
Akaashi choked on a pleasured scream, his voice breaking on Bokuto’s name he arched off the bed and white hot pleasure stole his breath and his sight.  
  
“I-In me! Please, Koutarou, wanna f-feel it, feel all of you!” Akaashi moaned, and Bokuto lost himself.

When Akaashi regained his senses, he felt his lover give one last hard thrust into him before a warm liquid filled his entrance and his lover collapsed onto his elbows above him.

Akaashi found his hands were trembling in Bokuto's hair and against his back. The dark-haired man could barely keep his eyes open because he was so sated. His whole body was trembling, legs, back, hands, all of it.  
  
Bokuto seemed to be feeling the same, Akaashi realized, as caught his lover's eyes and saw that the sun-gold gaze was half-lidded and dreamy. Bokuto smiled at him, still dreamy, and Akaashi couldn't help but smile back.

 Akaashi laughed and kissed him hard. Bokuto laughed against his mouth and all was right with the world.

And so, they lived happily ever after in the woods, surrounded by their owl friends and eternally in love.


End file.
